Facebook
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: KagomeKrizz te ha etiquetado en este fic.


Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro. Sus diestros dedos se posaron justo en las teclas, no del piano, sino del ordenador frente a sí. Era extraño. La primera vez que hacía algo así, más bien ¿Cómo es que la gente podía escribir con tanta facilidad en estas cosas? ¡Tocar el piano era más sencillo! Para empezar iba tecleando con sólo dos dedos, lenta y precisamente, sin perder de vista el teclado, porque ubicar las letras que buscaba era realmente difícil. Contrario a ubicar el Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si, en tonos distintos, mayores y bemoles. Eso era más fácil. Podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

Nombre: RODERICH

Apellidos: EDELSTEIN

Tu correo Electrónico:

Se detuvo un momento al leer aquel requisito ¿Correo electrónico? Instintivamente volvió su vista a un enchufe, enarcó la ceja y se quedó sopesando la frase. Correo electrónico. Hizo el intento de escribir un par de veces con algo de duda.

"Arnsteingasse 25; A-1150 Wien; Österreich"

Escribió. Lo borró. No podía ser su dirección. Era su correo ¿Pero qué tenía que ver el electrónico allí? Negó un par de veces y decidió saltar esa parte. La dejaría para el final.

Vuelve a escribir tu Correo Electrónico:

Un tic en el ojo se apoderó de él. Se alborotó el cabello con sus manos intentando descifrar aquel extraño acertijo.

— ¡Obstáculos innecesarios! — bufó frustrado. Estaba comenzando a desistir de esa idea. Mejor tocaría piano. Bueno, una vez más.

Contraseña: ••••••••••••

Se sonrojó un poco al escribirlo. Pero supuso que sería algo que nadie jamás podría descifrar así que no era tan descabellada la idea.

Sexo: Hombre.

Fecha de nacimiento: 26 de Octubre

Bien. Ahora sólo quedaba el molesto correo electrónico. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a quien más conocía de ese extraño mundo cibernético.

— Muy buenos días está llamando al servicio de asistencia al cliente de _Baltic-Corp._ Le atiende Eduard Von Bock. Le informo que por cuestiones de calidad esta conversación será monitoreada ¿En qué puedo servirle? —

— ¿Estonia? — El severo tic en el ojo amenazaba con regresar por esa contestación o colgar el teléfono en frustración.

Le recordaba a aquel Hotel donde Gilbert le hizo quedarse con engaños. Oh, bueno. Spoilers de la autora. Simplemente.

— ¿Austria? ¿Qué sucede? — parecía realmente confundido por la llamada del austriaco.

— Tengo un problema con un registro en el ordenador —

— A ver. Dime cuál es el problema — hizo una pausa — Espera ¡¿Tú tienes computadora?! —

Roderich tuvo que alejar un poco el auricular del teléfono para que su sensibilidad auditiva no fuera dañada. Bueno, lo poco que quedaba de su sensibilidad auditiva gracias a Gilbert.

— Pues… No sé qué poner en Correo Electrónico —

— Tu dirección de Hotmail — respondió casi inmediatamente.

— ¿Hot…mail? —

— ¿Sabes qué? Voy para allá —

…

Después de un largo lapso que a la autora le dio mucha flojera escribir porque sería redundante. Estonia logró enseñarle a Roderich cómo hacer un correo electrónico en Hotmail. Cabe resaltar que el estonio se fue frustrado porque era más fácil enseñarle a Hanatamago usar una computadora que al austriaco.

Por fin el proceso de registro en que llevaba toda la tarde fue terminado. Roderich clickeó por fin en el botón verde de 'Registrar'.

¡Bienvenido a Facebook Roderich Edelstein!

¡Comienza a buscar a tus amigos!

De inmediato un cuadro se abrió con la leyenda "Personas que quizá conozcas" Roderich se puso a meditar un momento sobre quienes se encontraban como sugerencia dentro de ese cuadro de dialogo.

_Feliciano Vargas +Agregar como amigo._

_Ludwing Weillschmidt +Agregar como amigo._

_Lovino Vargas +Agregar como amigo._

_Honda Kiku +Agregar como amigo._

Esa cosa era mágica ¿Cómo podía saber que realmente conocía a esas personas? Estaba sumido en eso cuando notó que un pequeño cuadrito aparecía tenuemente en la esquina inferior izquierda de la pantalla.

_Tienes una solicitud de amistad_

Vio entonces que un pequeño cuadrito rojo apareció resaltando con el número uno. Clickeó allí y un panel de apenas una notificación se desplegó.

_Nueva solicitud de amistad._

¿De quién se trataba?

…

Scheiße…

**Gilbert Weillschmidt** [Aceptar] [Ignorar]

Pasó tentativamente el cursor por el botón de ignorar. Pero no se atrevía del todo. Dio un largo suspiro y cerró fuertemente los ojos al momento de dar click en el botón de aceptar. Que sea lo que Mariazell quiera, pensó.

_Gilbert Weillschmidt ha escrito en tu muro._

Scheiße(x2)

**Gilbert Weillschmidt**

Kesesesese~

Me gusta. Comentar. Compartir. Hace 2 segundos.

Suspiró. Tenía que haber predicho que algo así sería su primera… notificación ¿no? Comenzó a responderle al prusiano.

**Roderich Edelstein.**

Gracias por la bienvenida. Supongo.

Hace 2 segundos. Me gusta. Editar.

**Gilbert Weillschmidt.**

Me facilitas las cosas ¿Quién necesita ir a tu casa ahora para molestar? *Se va a hacer spam masivo*

Hace 1 segundo. Me gusta.

Decidió ignorar al prusiano realmente y comenzar a agregar a los demás en su Facebook. Aún no entendía mucho pero la forma en cómo esa página predecía sus gustos era increíble. De un momento a otro sus intereses ya estaban llenos con cosas como Mozart, Chopin, Lullaby, etc. Una gran colección de libros. Entre otros datos que la verdad. Nadie lee.

Había agregado a la mitad de Europa en ese momento. Cuando vio otra notificación prusiana.

_Gilbert Weillschmidt te ha enviado una solicitud de relación._

Enarcó una ceja ¿Qué era eso? No sabía si aceptar o no. Bueno. El prusiano seguiría insistiendo de todos modos ¿no?

[Aceptar]

Continuó entonces con lo que estaba. Pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que notificación tras notificación llegaba.

_A Feliciano Vargas le gusta tu situación sentimental._

_A Ludwing Weillschmidt también._

_También a ellos: Antonio. __Francis. Berwald. Tino. Feliks. Toris. __Alfred. Enrique. Matthew. Etc._

_Tu situación sentimental tiene 62 likes._

Dejó lo que hacía y volvió a su muro.

_Roderich ha pasado de estar soltero a estar comprometido._

_Roderich tiene una situación sentimental con Gilbert Weillschmidt._

_Roderich está comprometido con Gilbert Weillschmid._

El sonrojo en su rostro se extendió de sobremanera. No esperaba que ese tipo de cosas se hicieran tan… públicos.

Y después de eso…

Roderich bloqueó a Gilbert por aproximadamente una semana.

Cosa realmente tonta. Porque el prusiano se frustró y fue a su casa para invadir sus regiones vitales. Situación de la que se enteró todo mundo gracias al poder de Facebook.

**Gilbert Weillschmidt.**

Hoy también ha sido un día awesome invadiendo regiones vitales austriacas ~23 comentarios. A 40 personas les gusta esto. Compartir.

**Gilbert Weillschmidt.**

Al rato subo fotos y etiqueto a quienes les den like. Kesesesese~

150 comentarios. A 1003 personas les gusta esto. Compartir

* * *

¡He vuelto! Con un olvidado Fic que tenía en mi Facebook. Creo que demuestra lo adicta que soy. Espero les haya gustado, esta es una manera de volver, espero estar por aquí un poco más, la inspiración me ha abandonado un poco pero espero que puedan seguirme aún el tiempo que me tome y las historias que se me ocurra escribir.

Un saludo muy cálido. Gracias.

PD: No me pregunten la contraseña de Roderich, hasta yo la he olvidado.


End file.
